Not applicable.
Not applicable.
Not applicable.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to footwear and specifically to custom-made footwear incorporating orthotics and foot orthotics.
2. Background Art
In the cycle of normal walking, there are two phases, a stance phase and a swing phase. The stance phase occurs when a person is standing on their feet, and the swing phase is when the person brings his/her leg forward to take another step, etc. The stance phase is in three partsxe2x80x94the initial heel contact, the full plantar, and thirdly the propulsion, sending the walker forward.
The use of custom made orthoticsxe2x80x94inserts for shoes; orthopedic shoes for helping certain foot problems; shoe modifications in the form of heel built-ups; and rocker-type bottoms for shoes; and custom sandals, as examples of solving certain orthopedic problems are well known in this field. Applicant has personally developed and manufactured custom-made orthotics in this field as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,787,608 and 5,976,100.
However, to applicant""s knowledge, no one has addressed the total problem of enhancing the stance phase of personal walking in the specialized field of custom-made orthotic foot support constructions, and in orthotics, sandals, clogs and/or shoes.
The present invention relates to a custom-made orthotic support assembly which comprises specific orthotic elements, and a propulsion component designed specifically to enhance the propulsion part of the gait cycle of a person during the stance phase, this orthotic support assembly adapted for insertion into or as an integral part of contemporary footwear, including but not limited to all forms of shoes, sandals, clogs and the like.
More particularly, the invention comprises a sole having an outline in plan of the foot of the wearer, with a heel portion and a forward portion; a prescribed orthotic unit which may include a plurality of orthotic elements such as arch and heel supports; a propulsion component specifically placed on the forward portion of the sole so as to receive the full plantar of the wearer during the stance phase of the gait cycle; and a covering unit for the orthotic elements and propulsion component whereby to form with the sole a unitary custom-made foot support.